Brigid's Arrow
by Kingsdaughter613
Summary: Challenge fic for Valentines. The category will be changed once Brave actually HAS a category. Just a bit of sweetness for the upcoming sweethearts day.


Disclaimer: I don't own Salazar or Merida. The first belongs to JKR and the Second to Disney-Pixar. I do own the pairing though (and you are welcome to borrow it.)

This was for the favorite couple challenge. Event is Greatest Achievement. Prompt is Somewhere.

**Brigid's Arrow**

He finds himself facing a her, an arrow pointed as his chest. "You will never defeat me," she warns, blue eyes bright, red hair surrounding her full face like a fiery cloud, aqua gown blowing in the wind.

Salazar smirks, silver eyes alight as he watches her. His dark hair falls smoothly down his back, his sharp features a contrast to her round ones, dark robes catching the shadows as hers caught the light. "Do you really think you can stop me, Princess?"

Merida scowls at the title. Stupid, useless thing. "I've beaten a monster my father could not defeat with this bow." She jabs him with the arrow tip, unwilling to relinquish her hold on the bow to free a finger. "You won't win this time Slytherin." And she lets the arrow fly.

Salazar's eyes narrow, tracing the arrow's path. "Not bad," he admits, carefully selecting one of his own, "but let us see how you manage this one." He lets fly, his arrow striking the mark, the two arrows nestled side by side in the tree.

They move through the forest leaving a trail of arrows behind. Merida is the best archeress in Scotland and Salazar has elven blood to guide his hands. As good as he is, she is his equal. But then, that is why they work so well.

She is the light to his shadow. Her fiery temper matches his own and their fights have everyone at Hogwarts seeking shelter. Making up afterwards is just as fierce as the arguments. She is as much a mischief maker as Godric and himself. The first time anyone successfully pranked them was the day Merry came to Hogwarts. He loves her for her fire, for the way she keeps life interesting.

Salazar is the water to her fire, and Merida rejoices in that knowledge. He keeps her from going too far, but lets her go her own way. He is her opposite in looks, her identical in spirit. Salazar loves adventure almost as much as she does. He does not care that she is better than him at somethings (like archery), does not begrudge her her gifts, does not try to force into a role. He has never tried to change her, to make her into a proper lady and she knows he never will. He loves her for herself and she loves him for that.

The final mark is the hardest one. A tiny X in an apple high on the top of a tree. Salazar's arrow hits the center. Merida's hits the stem, making the apple fall.

Salazar laughs, catching her in his arms. He kisses her, his straight dark hair swirling with her bright red curls, like a bush consumed by flames yet remaining unburnt. "My greatest achievement. I finally defeated my wife."

Merida laughs too, breaking away. "Sorry husband. Someday, somewhere, but not today and not here." She launches her last arrow, neatly slicing Salazar's shaft in two just before the apple hits the ground. "Beat that, if you can."

Salazar shakes his head ruefully. "You know I cannot." Long slender fingers catch in Merida's riotous curls. "Someday though, somewhere..." The threat is ruined by the laughter in his eyes.

Merida neatly removes his hand from her hair. "But not today, not here. On the other hand," her smirk nearly rivals his own, "I think I know of something we can do here, something to console you on losing to me yet again?"

Sometime later, somewhere in a Scottish wood, Salazar awoke to the conclusion that continually losing to his wife was not too bad a fate, especially when one considered the consolation prize. And Merida smiles, knowing her husband's thoughts and looking forward to their next round.

AUthor's Note: I love Princess Merida... And I really don't care what people say about her. I can't wait for the summer!

The title is for the Celtic goddess Brigit/Brigid/Brighid (there are a few ways to spell her name.) You can look her up if you're curious.


End file.
